1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to communication devices, and specifically, to a communication hub configured to automatically authorize communication devices for use with the communication hub that is connected to a network system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A communication hub is a location in a communication network where a plurality of circuits are brought together and multiplexed into a single, generally higher speed connection. One example of a communication hub is a private branch exchange (PBX). PBX's are private wireline or wireless switching systems, usually located at a customer premise. Wireless PBX's are commonly referred to in the art as WPBX's and provide wireless communication services.
Communication hubs offer several advantages such as eliminating the need to wire each device at the customer's premise to other devices at the premise. Additionally, communication hubs eliminate the need to wire each device directly to a central office. The individual communication devices connect to the communication hub, which in turn connects by a trunk or trunk group to one or more communication networks.
Unfortunately, it is a problem in the art to add additional devices to communication hubs. When a new device is connected, the hub must be configured to know about the device and recognize the device as an authorized device. Typically, this requires the customer to learn a complicated configuration interface or contact the service provider for configuration. Additionally, the configuration for even the simplest device can require reprogramming of the hub and/or the addition of new hardware such as an interface card. Therefore, the creation of user friendly communication hubs is a major challenge as well as an important factor for customer acceptance.
One prior system registers wireless garage door openers for use with a specific garage door controller. The garage door controller is attached to the garage and opens the garage door by using a mechanical screw, chain, or cable system. To register the wireless garage door opener, a user presses a button on the garage door controller to enter into configuration mode. The user then presses a button on the wireless garage door opener to register the wireless garage door opener with the garage door controller. Unfortunately, these wireless garage door openers are not communication devices and are not used to register communication devices with a communication hub.